


We Found Love in a Hopeful Place

by Medium_Range_Trash



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one shot about the beginning of Korrasami relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love in a Hopeful Place

Those three little words were on the tip of Asami's tongue _. I love you._ As the portal took them through to the Spirit World, she recalled all the times while Korra was gone that she would sneak into Korra's room and slip on one of Korra's trademark pelts and wrap her arms around herself, imagining Korra's strong arms wrapping her in a tight embrace.

To be honest, Asami had been attracted to Korra ever since they had first met, but it was Harmonic Convergence where Asami realised how much she loved Korra. She had been scared about telling Korra, fearing losing the friendship she valued above all. So she settled for loving Korra from afar.

Now, however, it was the two of them, alone in the Spirit World. So Asami went for it. The moment her feet touched solid ground, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Korra's.

Korra seemed shock for a second, but then kissed back, winding her arms around Asami's waist.

When they finally broke away, Asami went to speak, but Korra placed one finger on her lips. 'I love you too' before diving in for another kiss, to which Asami happily obliged with gusto.

 

They remain in the Spirit World for two months.

Twelve months after the death of Hiroshi Sato, after the two left for the Spirit World, Asami Sato walked out of a small jewellers in uptown Republic City, clutching a small ring box and contemplating some plans she needed to make.

Unbeknownst to Asami, just a city block away, Korra was doing the exact same thing


End file.
